


Black Sheep - Season 1

by TheCaillic



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaillic/pseuds/TheCaillic
Summary: Riana Gilmore never thought she was particularly special. She wasn't smart like her twin, or fashionable like her mother. She was just... Riana.If she got lucky, she would graduate high-school by the skin of her teeth. Move out of Stars Hollow and get an apartment with her best friends. Maybe even adopt a dog at some point. That would be nice.For the time being, she would just try to make her way through life one day at a time
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1: What’s Going on Right Now?

“What the heck is a Huckleberry Finn again?” A girl with bright green hair joked while putting cash into the registrar.

“I could tell you if I bothered to read it.” A boy around the same age said as he munched on a doughnut.

“Are you kidding? Mrs Traister is going to kill you.”

“If she hasn’t killed me at this point she’ll never get me.”

“By the way, are we meeting at your place or mine after my shift tonight?”

“My moms are having friends over tonight. So your place?”

“Riana, could you get back to work please.” A voice interrupted them.

“Sorry, Luke.” The girl said, and she moved to clean some of the tables.

As she did so, she noticed her mother walking in.

“Morning, Mom.”

“Morning Light of my Life.” She said as she held up a large coffee cup to her daughter's face. 

“Not sure if I’m allowed to.” The younger Gilmore said as Luke made his way over to them.

“How many cups have you had this morning?” He asked.

“None.” 

“Plus…”

“Five, but yours is better.”

“You have a problem.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Junkie.”

“Angel. You've got wings, baby.”

Riana rolled her eyes at the banter. It’s not that it was annoying. It was just so cheesy.

Riana quickly got back to work. About half an hour later, she was approached by her sister.

“Riana, we should go. School will be starting soon.” Riana looked down at her watch.

“Umm sure, Joey. Let’s go.” Riana called to the boy she was talking to earlier as she took off her apron. 

The three of them rushed out of the diner. When they met up with Rory’s friend, the twins split apart and continued heading to school at their own separate paces. 

“Are you gonna be able to keep working at Luke’s if you get into Chilton?” Joey asked.

“I’m not going to get into Chilton,” Riana replied.

“But what if you do?” Joey said, and Riana made a face at him. “I’m serious, you could get in.”

“I don’t think so. Rory will get in, but not me.” 

“Why not, you’re smart!”

“I’m not college smart.” 

“Come on, just humour me.”

Riana couldn’t help but smile at Joey.

“Fine, if I get into Chilton I’ll keep working in the afternoon and weekends.”

“Will you still have time for the rest of us?” Joey asked, referring to their group of friends at Stars Hollow High.

“I’ll always have time for you lot of dumbasses.”

-

Victoria Audrey Gilmore (locally known as Riana) has never been a high achiever like her sister. Not one would ever admit out loud that her application to Chilton was made out of pure pity. She didn’t really care. She knew that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Riana was happy to stay at Stars Hollow High. It was close to home and work, and even better it had all her friends and people who made her feel safe. 

“For those of you who have not finished the final chapters of Huckleberry Finn you may use this time to do so. For those of you who have, you can start on your essay now. Whichever task you choose, do it silently.” 

Riana pulled out her notepad and started doodling. She still hadn’t finished the book, but she could never focus on reading during school. Riana found that she did her best work at ten o’clock at night. 

Her doodling continued until the end of the lesson. It didn’t really look like anything. Mostly because most of it had been scratched out in frustration. 

After school let out for the day, Riana headed over to Luke’s for her shift. 

“Table 3 wants a breakfast burger.”

“It’s five o’clock in the afternoon,” Luke said with a pissed off look on his face.

“I know Luke. Get started.”

“Fine.”

Riana kept working for another hour until Luke practically pushed her out of the place. Apparently Luke didn’t like for Riana to work later than six. Something about letting her enjoy her youth or something. Riana didn’t see what the big deal was. She didn’t have any clubs or sports to go to, and she liked working. But Luke was adamant. Six o'clock and she was out the door. 

When she got back home, she saw Joey awkwardly sitting on the pouch with her mother and Sookie seated near the window. 

“Hello, Strangers.” She called out to everyone.

“Hey hey hey guess what?” Lorelai called out to her. 

“Do I have to?” Riana asked. Rory then came outside in a blue plaid skirt, which was too big on her.

“Oh neat, you got into Chilton.”

“Yep! So what do you think?”

“Very professional.”

“Wow, it makes you look smart!” Sookie said excitingly. 

“Okay, no more wine for you. Mom?”

“You look like you were swallowed by a kilt.” Weird, why did she say it like that. 

“Sorry that you didn’t get in Sweetie!” Sookie said to Riana, a bit too loudly.

“It’s all good Sookie.”

“Are you sure?” Sookie asked. “If you’re upset I can make you something.”

“Sure Sookie,” Riana said with a bright smile on her face.

Lorelai and Rory started discussing plans to hem Rory’s skirt as Riana and Joey made their way upstairs to Riana’s room. 

“Congratulates on not getting into the school you weren’t interested in going too.”

“Why thank you.”

Riana and Joey didn’t do anything particularly interesting. They mostly just talked about what happened at school or played video games together. Eventually, the two of them got tired for the night, and Joey started heading back to his place. Riana would always offer to go with him, but that night Joey stated that he was happy to go on his own. 

“How you doing Kid?” Lorelai asked when Riana walked back inside.

“Pretty average.”

“You’re not upset about Rory going to a different school.”

“I’m happy for her. She’s gonna do great.”

Lorelai smiled down at her youngest. 

“It’s a shame that you didn’t get in. You and Rory could have been like Cagney and Lacey.” 

It took all of Riana’s strength to not tell her mother that she had no idea what that was. Riana loved her mother, but sometimes all her weird references got on Riana’s nerves.

“Yep…… well I’m gonna head to bed.”

Riana hated how awkward she could be with her mother. It seemed to come easy to Rory, but Riana didn’t know how to respond to her mum half the time.

-

The next day felt like it was going to be pretty average. That was until Riana met Lorelai and Rory at the diner for dinner.

It was weirdly quiet for some reason. That was until Lorelai spoke up.

“So Rory, you were late getting home tonight.”

“Yeah, I went to the library.”

“Oh. Oh, I forgot to tell you the two of you, we're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night.”

“We are?”

“Don’t we usually just visit them on holidays?”

“So what holidays are in September?” Rory asked Riana, who just shrugged her shoulders.

“Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?” Lorelai suddenly snapped. 

“Fine, sorry,” Rory said.

“Jeez, sorry,” Riana said at the same time.

It went quiet again. After a while, Luke brought over their dinner and made a crack about how red meat can kill you.

_ “Why do you serve it then?” _ Riana thought to herself. 

“So, I finished hemming your skirt today.” 

No answer.

“A grunt of acknowledgment might be nice.”

“I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, what if I had plans? You didn't even ask me.”

“Yeah Mom, I’m fine with going, but it is a bit sudden, even for you.”

“Well, if the two of you had plans I would have known.”

“How?”

“Well, you would have told me.”

“I don't tell you everything. I have my own things.” Rory said in a defensive tone.

“Fine, you have things.”

“That's right. I have things.”

“Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Rory muttered.

“Woah,” Riana said. Rory barely ever sasses their mother like that.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lorelai said. Getting angrier by the second.

“I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton.”

“What?!” Lorelai and Riana said at the same time.

“The timing is just really bad.”

“The timing is bad?”

“And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like thirty minutes each way.”

“I can't believe what I'm hearing.”

“But Rory, you were so happy last night,” Riana said, and Rory just glared at her.

“Well I don’t wanna leave you Riana, and AND I know Chilton's got to be costing you a lot Mum.” Rory said. Riana did know why, but didn’t like the way Rory just tried to use her as an excuse.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Lorelai said in the same tone she used when she saw the skirt the night before.

“All of your money should be going toward buying an inn with Sookie.”

“You didn’t think to mention any of this before you got accepted?” Riana asked. Rory just glared at her again.

“What about college? What about Harvard?”

“We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am.”

“Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern, but I have this covered.”

“I still don't want to go.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't.”

“Not really a good enough reason,” Riana said quietly. She didn’t know how much Rory’s new school was going to cost, but she knew it was a private school. 

And Private = Expensive

“I have to get out of here,” Lorelai said while standing up from her chair.

“We have to pay first.”

Lorelai slammed some money on the table, and Rory chased her outside. 

“But the food?” Riana said. She looked between the food and the door. It had basically been left untouched. She panicked and just grabbed her own burger while rushing outside. By the time she caught up with her mother and sister, she already missed half the conversation.

“What male friend?”

“There’s a man friend?”

“Oh, he's very cute. Rory has good taste.” Miss Patty said.

Rory started walking quickly down the street, and Lorelai followed her.

“Oh, you're gonna have to walk faster than that. You're gonna have to turn into friggin' Flo Jo to get away from me.”

_ “What?” _

“I feel like I missed something important,” Riana said while chasing them all the way home while eating away at the burger.

Rory and Lorelai keep arguing even when they got home. Rory eventually stormed off to her room. Riana followed her. Wanting to try and understand what was going through her sister’s head.

“Hey?”

“Thanks for the knock.”

“S-sorry.” Riana was always bad at this kind of thing.

“Soo, Ummm, do you wanna talk about it?” Riana asked.

“I'm going to sleep.” 

“Well if you wanna talk, I-”

Riana was interrupted by Lorelai storming into the room.

“Rory. You've always been the sensible one in this house, huh? I need you to remember that feeling now. You will kick your own butt later if you blow this.”

“Well, it's my butt.”

“Good comeback.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Rory, come on.”

God even when they were fighting they were joking with each other.

“I don't want to talk about this. Could you please, please just leave me alone?”

“Okay, fine. We always had a democracy in this house. We never did anything unless we both agreed. But now I guess I'm going to have to play the mom card. You are going to Chilton whether you want to or not. Monday morning, you will be there, end of story.”

“We'll see.”

“Yeah, we will.”

Lorelai storms out of the room for the second time that night. Riana was left standing in the doorway of Rory’s bedroom. Before Riana could say anything, Rory started blasting a Macy Gray song that Riana had forgotten the name of.

“I’ll just go…”

Riana started making her way upstairs but grabbed the phone before going up. 

“I don’t know what to do. They’re both acting so weird.” Riana said while looking for one of her textbooks. 

“Isn’t your family already weird?” Joey's voice rang through the phone. 

“Well yeah, but within reason.”

“Give them a little while. Hopefully, they’ll sort things out.”

-

Things didn’t seem to get much better the next day. Riana knew how her mother felt about the older Gilmore. That combined with the current situation with Rory made Riana feel like things were going to go very badly. 

“Hi, Grandma.” Rory and Riana said in unison.

When Emily Gilmore first opened the door, a look of shock appeared on her face. Riana could tell it was because of the hair. Her grandmother wasn't looking at her face, but right above it. 

“Yeah, yeah, no traffic at all,” Lorelai said as they walked in. 

“I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here.”

“Oh, well, we're excited, too.”

“So Rory, I want to hear all about Chilton.

“Well, I haven't actually started yet.”

Emily started dragging Rory towards the living room. Riana stopped for a second to fix her shoe that had slipped off.

“Richard, look who's here.”

“Rory. You're tall.”

“I guess.”

“Well, what's your height?”

5'7"

“That's tall. She's tall.”

Richard then looked over to Riana. 

“Good God, what happened to your hair young lady.”

“Richard!” Emily reprimanded.

“I’m glad someone finally noticed.” Riana joked. “I was worried you were all going colourblind.”

Emily rolled her eyes at Riana’s comment. Richard just let out a huff and when back to his newspaper. This caused Riana to let out an uncomfortable laugh, and start nervously fiddling with her hair.

“Champagne, anyone?”

“Oh, that's fancy.”

“Well, it's not every day that I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open. A toast - to Rory and Riana for entering an exciting new phase in their lives.”

“Here, here.”

“Mmm. Well, let's sit everyone. Chilton is just so wonderful. An education is the most important thing in the world, next to family.”

“And pie… joke, joke.” At least Riana wasn’t the only one making a fool of herself that night.

“So Riana, what are you up to these days?” Emily asked.

“Oh not much. Mostly just working and trying to survive highschool.”

“You have a job?”

“Yeah, I work as a waitress at this local place.”

“Oh, I see.” Emily said. Her lips turned into a thin line.

“And if you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you going to Chilton?”

“Because I have no future prospects.” Riana said impulsively. She didn’t mean to, but she had been asked that kind of question so many times, that self deprecation had become an impulse.

There was a long silence. After a while Richard handed Rory and Riana a section of the newspaper. Rory started reading, and Riana tossed the paper to the side and pulled a GameBoy out of her pocket.

The night continued on like that for a while. Riana was kinda hoping that it would stay that way. No drama. They all just sat there, making small talk until they were allowed to go home. That plan went to hell when Richard brought up her father.

“He's doing very well in California. His Internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him: a very talented man, your father.”

“They know.” Lorelai said with gritted teeth.

“He always was a smart one, that boy. You must take after him.” Richard said, turning to Rory.

“Speaking of which, I'm gonna get a Coke. Or a knife.” Lorelai said, before stomping out of the room and into the kitchen. 

Rory starts to get up.

“I think I'm gonna go talk to her -” 

“No, I'll go. You two stay and keep your grandfather company.”

The twins sat there in silence. They were able to hear bits and pieces of the yelling coming from the kitchen.

“Yes, and think of where you would have been if you'd accepted a little help, hmm? And where Rory and Riana would have been. But no, you were always too proud to accept anything from anyone.” Emily yelled.

“Well, I wasn't too proud to come here to you two begging for money for my kid's school, was I?!” Lorelai screamed back. “And another thing, I told you not to bring up the fact that Riana wasn’t going to Chilton, but you did it anyway!”

Riana and looked at each other for a second but weren’t really sure what to say.

“You should say something when we get outside,” Riana said, then went back to her dinner.

“I know, I know.” Rory replied.

“I’m serious. She’s doing a really good thing for you. Don’t do something you’ll regret.

“Mum?”

“I'm okay. I just... .do I look shorter? Cause I feel shorter.”

“Hey, how 'bout we buy you a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah, Mom, it’s on me.”

“Oh, okay. You drive, though, 'cause I don't think my feet will reach the pedals.”

-

“I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money.”

“Oh, I so do not want to talk about it.”

“I think you did the right thing,” Riana said. Addressing the both of them.

“How many meals is it gonna take 'til we're off the hook?”

“I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one. Hey, wait, does that mean…”

“Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste.”

“Oh, honey, you won't be sorry.”

Luke suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wearing a button shirt.

“Wow, you look nice. Really nice.” Lorelai said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars. You look nice, too.”

“I had a flagellation to go to.”

“So, what'll you have?”

“Coffee, in a vat.”

“I'll have Coffee also. And chilli fries.”

“Just tea and regular fries for me, Luke.”

“That's quite a refined palate the lot of you got there.”

Lorelai and Rory joked about her new crush for a little while until Luke came back with the food.

“Coffee. . .fries. I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Rory, please, put down that cup of Coffee. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom. Be more like your sister!” Luke motioned to Riana, who was drinking her tea.”

“Sorry, too late,” Rory said.

Riana finally felt at ease for the first time in twenty four hours. She knew it wouldn’t last, but she would still try to enjoy it until everything went weird again.

When Riana went to bed that night she couldn’t get the annoyed thoughts out of her head.

_ Did Rory really want to throw away such a great opportunity for a boy?  _

It seemed so silly. Maybe the guy was like… she just didn’t know. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around it.

_ Would I do something like that if I had gotten into Clinton?  _

She said to Joey that she would make time for him and their friends if she went, but it’s easier to say things like that than actually do them.

_ I should have done more. _

She couldn’t stop thinking about what she should have done. She should’ve tried harder to talk to Rory. Maybe they could have come to understanding.

Riana decided to do what she always does. Take it one day at a time. Hopefully, she’ll work out how to not be such a shameful example of a human being tomorrow.


	2. Episode 2: Victoria's Uneventful Day.

_ When was the one lesson with the thing? God damn it. I… ugh. _

Riana was desperately trying to finish her homework. It was almost done. There were just the last parts of her Huckleberry Finn essay. Some of her notes had gone missing, and they were the exact ones she needed to finish the report.

“So, why are you insisting on doing this?” Rory asked their mother. Who was painting her toenails a deep sparkly red.

“Well, because you're starting private school tomorrow.”

“Yes, but I'm going to be wearing shoes. Nobody's gonna see my feet.”

“You gotta express yourself whenever you can,” Riana said without looking up from her papers.

“Absolutely, that and everybody knows that private school girls are bad, and bad girls always wear red nail polish.”

Everything went quiet for a second. 

“Are you nervous?” Lorelai asked.

“About what?”

“About starting Chilton.”

“Well, I wasn't until I heard about all those bad girls.”

“Yeah they're crazy, always snapping their fingers, while walking down the street.”

Lane suddenly started running up to the house. Screaming about a new CD. 

“Oh, woo, nails done!”

Lorelai and Lane run toward the front door.

“But you only finished half my toes!”

“Who cares? You're gonna be wearing shoes anyway!”

Rory let out a huff of defeat. Riana moved towards her and hopped onto the couch. 

“Move here.” Riana said while grabbing the open bottle of nail polish. 

Rory swung her feet onto Riana's lap, and she started finishing the job. 

“I’ll never understand why you learnt how to do this.” 

“Jaya wanted someone to help with her nails.”

“Yeah, but why did you agree to it?”

“Cuz I want her to feel welcomed.”

The two girls went silent again. 

“So, have you talked to that boy.” Riana asked.

“What?”

“What’s his name, Dan?”

“Dean.”

“Dan sounds better.”

“Why are you asking about Dean?”

“I was just wondering if you were going to ask him out.”

“What’s the point?”

“Umm, you get to go out with a guy you like?”

“But we’re going to different schools.”

“So, you always have afternoons, and weekends.”

“Yeah but-”

“Come on, don’t make excuses.”

“I dunno, I’m just nervous.”

“Just do what feels right.”

-

For once, Riana was having a good dream. It was rare for Riana to dream at all, and when she did it usually ended up being a nightmare of some kind. So Riana’s current state was a bit of a blessing.

Don’t get me wrong; Riana’s dreams are weird. This particular dream had something to do with a dinosaur and mammoth fighting it out in the town square.

Don’t ask me why she was dreaming this. Like I said before, Riana dreams are weird. 

Anyway, Riana was happily snoozing when loud yells started ringing throughout the house. Riana opened her eyes and lay there for a few minutes, waiting for her body to catch up with her brain.

“We have to go! What if there's traffic? Mom!”

“Ugh, I had this all planned, you know. I was gonna get up early. I was gonna get coffee. I was gonna take a shower. I was gonna pick up my clothes from the dry cleaners!”

After listening to her sister and mother argue back and forth for a few more minutes, Riana finally managed to roll out of bed.

“Oh my God. My clothes!” 

“What?!”

“I don't have any clean clothes.”

“Well that’s just poor preparation on your part.” Riana said, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Hey! I’m not in the mood for jokes right now!” Lorelai said and pointed a finger in Riana’s face.

“It's 7:15.” Rory kept counting the minutes.

“All my nice things were dirty.”

“It's 7:16.”

“Oh my God, I was gonna wear my blue suit with the flippy skirt. I look so great in the flippy skirt.”

“It's 7:17.”

“Is your watch broken or something?” Riana grabbed Rory’s wrist and tapped the watch. There was no way time was going by  _ that _ quick.

“Hey! You know what time keepers? Why don't you go downstairs and warm up the car? That would be really super. Thank you.”

The girls waited there for a second while their mother got dressed. After a bit, she came rushing down the stairs.

“It's 7--“

“Don't even think of finishing that sentence!” Lorelai screamed while tieing up her hair in a ponytail. “What?!” 

The outfit was… not something you wear to private school. That’s for sure. Riana’s mother was wearing denim shorts with a bright pink t-shirt. The more Riana looked at it, she thought  _ maybe no one should wear that outfit anywhere in public _ .

“Nothing. I just didn't know the rodeo was in town.” Rory said with a snicker.

“Your shirt looks like Kirby threw up on it.” Normally, Riana tried to avoid making video game references. She didn’t want to copy her mother by always making jokes that other people didn’t get. In this instance though, she had just woken up, and the outfit was just so silly.

“You could have at least worn longer pants.” Riana said.

“All right, that's it.” Lorelei moves towards the table and grabs a picture from the desk. “I'm bringing the baby pictures.”

“No! I'm sorry! I love the rodeo, the rodeo rules!”

“Yeah! And the Kirby thing was meant as a compliment!”

The two girls started chasing their mother out the door. Rory and Lorelai kept moving towards the car, but Riana stayed in the doorway, waving them goodbye.

-

When the car was out of site, Riana moved back to the house.

_ “Would today be a good sick day?” _ She thought to herself.

Riana put her hand on her forehead to see if it felt warm.

_ “Nah, I should try and make an effort today.”  _ Riana has the strange feeling that the day would not go well for her mother. It wasn’t a good idea to add onto it by faking sick to stay home.

Riana slowly made her way back up the stairs to get ready for the day. After showering, she ran back to her room and started looking for clean clothes.

After giving a Back to the Future shirt a quick sniff (ehhh, still good), she put it on, along with a pair of black jeans.

Riana was feeling particularly sluggish that morning and was taking her sweet time getting ready. 

By the time eight o’clock rolled around, she finally managed to walk out the front door. Once she got to the concrete sidewalks, she zoomed down the street on her old worn down skateboard.

Riana has always felt indifferent about school. Unlike her sister, who loved to learn, Riana could never get invested into doing stuff like homework. Riana was the kind of person who preferred to work. It was why she believed that she would never get into a school like Clinton (or even anything like ivys for that matter).

When Riana got to school she heard a voice coming from the front steps.

“Oh my god. She lives!” 

Riana recognised the voice and turned towards it. The voice belonged to Andy Doose. An energetic guy, with no filter. He spent most of his time trying to be the next Tony Hawk.

She saw Andy sitting next to another boy who was waving at her to come over.

“What?! Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?” Riana asked as she rushed over to the steps.

The kid next to Andy spoke up.

“Don’t let him fool you. He wouldn’t stop worrying last week.” 

Lewis Bailey was the exact opposite of Andy in a lot of ways. Which was why it was sorta surprising to Riana that the two of them had been in a happy relationship for about 3 years.

Lewis was very calm and put together. He was the top student in their grade. He wanted to become a lawyer and move out to California when he graduated.

“It wasn’t that big a deal.” 

“Do you think Riana’s gonna leave?” Lewis said in a silly voice. “What if I forget her face?”

Andy’s face went red, and Riana wrapped her arms around Andy while giggling.

“Awww, you love me.” 

Andy mumbled something under his breath that sounded like ‘so what if I do’. 

Riana has known Andy and Lewis since they were babies, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Andy was one of the most supportive people you would ever meet. A common inside joke in their friend group was that Andy had ‘cheerleader energy’.

Lewis was a little bit different. He was a lot more subtle with how he expressed his feelings. Lewis was the type of person who preferred to give quiet compliments and small anonymous gifts.

Despite the huge difference in personality Lewis and Andy always had one thing in common. They were good at making you feel loved.

Riana and Lewis continued to poke fun at Andy as they walked into the building. They were able to quickly find Joey, who was desperately trying to unjam the lock on his locker.

“Come on you son of a bitc-“ Before Joey could finish that sentence there was a loud click, and Joey’s hands slipped, causing him to stumble backwards. A few of the other kids in the hall giggled at the cartoonie way Joey’s arms flayed around before Riana reached out to grab him. Joey didn’t seem to notice, due to his locker finally being open.

“I see that impression of Daffy Duck is getting better and better.” Riana said, while Joey grabbed various books.

“Oh ha ha.” Joey replied in a deadpan tone. “Believe these belong to you.” 

Joey passed a couple of bits of paper over to Riana. She immediately recognised them as her missing notes.

“Oh thanks, I thought I accidentally threw these in the trash or something.”

“You could always keep them in one place, you know.” Lewis said.

“Don’t use logic against me. You know it’ll never work.”

Riana let out a sigh of relief. English wasn’t until after lunch, so she had plenty of time to finish the essay throughout the day.

Most of the day went by in a blur. Nothing all that exciting happened. When you’re been doing the same thing since you were thirteen, it shouldn’t be a surprise when things get a little repetitive.

Riana has managed to scribble down the last part of her essay before lunch started. This allowed her to mess around for an hour during lunch.

Lunch was pretty nice. Riana enjoyed sitting around and joking with her friends. It really helped with her nerves a lot of the time. Riana was sitting with the shade with everyone while Jaya was tying little braids into her short hair.

“I wish you’d grow out your hair a bit.” Jaya said.

“So that it’s easier for you to mess around with.” Riana jokingly asked.

“Exactly.” Jaya replied with a bright smile.

Jaya Jones was, for lack of a better word, awesome. She was confident, smart and funny. Riana honestly didn’t know why Jaya liked spending time with her, not that she was complaining.

Growing up, Riana always had a hard time making friends with other girls. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason she never clicked with the other girls in her classes. This is why Jaya was such a welcome change. The two girls got along really well despite their differences. They both enjoyed a lot of similar things, but also had a lot of different hobbies as well.

And to be honest, Riana liked having another girl to hang out with. It made her feel… normal. Is that the right word for it? Probably not, but that point was that Riana was happy to have another friend.

The rest of lunch went by in a flash and Riana found herself walking to her next class with Jaya and Joey by her side.

“Did you hear what she did?” A girl Riana didn’t recognise whispered to another girl.

Jaya didn’t seem to notice (or maybe she just didn’t care), and went along her merry way.

Riana did wish that she could smack the girls that keep starting rumours about Jaya.

Jaya has started hanging out with their small group after a falling out with one of the more popular girls (Riana forgot her name). This led to a bunch of rumours regarding Jaya’s new found friendship with Riana and the boys. It was all complete nonsense, like she was sleeping with one of them. Stupid things like that. It didn’t stop Riana from being pissed off by their annoying whispers.

“Can everyone leave their essays up to the front then you find your seats.” Mrs Traister said as the kids walked into class.

After dropping their essays on the desk the three friends headed to the back of the room. 

Towards the end of the class the three of them got distracted with talking about plans for the weekend.

“Is there anything going on in Hartford this weekend?” Joey asked.

“I think there might be some local markets going on, if not we could just hang out at Valhalla for a couple of hours?” Jaya responded.

It continued like this until the end of the lesson. The three of them ended up deciding to ask Andy and Lewis what they wanted to do. 

After school Riana and company started heading over to Luke’s for work.

“You're late.” Luke said as Riana walked in the door.

“You’re grumpy, and I’m two minutes early.” Riana replied as she moved behind the counter to take her friends orders. 

A little while later Riana turned to Luke. 

“Did you see mom today?”

“I saw the outfit she took Rory to Cliton in.” Luke said without looking up from his notepad.

“What’s up with your mom?” Joey asked. 

“She forgot to pick up her dry cleaning, so had to take Rory to school in this pastel cowgirl style getup.” Riana replied. 

Her friends all awkwardly stucked air through their teeth, and Riana nodded her head.

“That’s not even the worst part. She thought it would be a good idea to wear shorts.”

They all let out varying degrees of ‘offps’ and ‘ahhs’. 

One by one each of Riana’s friends started heading home, and a couple of hours later Riana spotted Rory and her mother waving pizza at her from the window. Riana turned towards Luke. 

“Umm?”

“Go ahead.”

“Thank you Luke.” Riana rushed out the diner to meet them.

“Hey, how was your first day?” Riana asked Rory, while taking a bit of pizza from Lorelai. She forgot to eat at lunch and was starving.

“Terrible. Yours?” 

“Delightfully average.”

“Did you get to use your newfound nail painting skills?”

“Not today. Make any mortal enemies?”

“Technically yes.”

“Look at the two of you. Being a pair of chatty Kathys.” Lorelai interrupted.

Rory laughed and Riana poked her tongue out at her. 

“How was your day mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a nothing chapter. Just wanted to introduce Riana's friends for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll ready for some self indulgent bullshit!
> 
> Follow me @thecaillic on tumblr if you want more Riana content. Or even if you want to see my other ocs.
> 
> Fair Warning; If I continue this story Lorelai and Rory probably won't be painted in a good light during the later seasons.


End file.
